Secrets Uncovered
by Amy Pond-Lovegood
Summary: When Geneviève DuVallée moves to Godric's Hollow, she befriends Lily Potter. But, what is Lily hiding? And why is Geneviève getting weird feelings from all the people near her? Rated T just to be safe :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! I've decided to write a new fanfiction in the point of view of an OC in NextGen. Please tell me what you think!**

_Thoughts_

{French}

* * *

Geneviève DuVallée sighed as she looked at her house for the last time from the cab window, her short, curly red hair framing her face. After living her whole life (although she was only turning 12 years old in December) here, in London, it was hard to let it go. Her dad told her that he had gotten a new job near a small West Country village, but she highly suspected that he was only telling half of the truth. Geneviève's mom had passed away last May, and her dad hadn't been able to cope with the news very well. Even now, a month later, he still wasn't doing that great. Geneviève had had to say goodbye to her very best friend, Angelique Dubois, promising to write to each other as much as possible. As the cab started up, a few tears streamed down her face. Her dad put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her, and said,

{Don't worry, Geneviève. We're going to have a better life in West Country.}

_Easy for him to say, _thought Geneviève. _He doesn't need to leave his whole life behind. _But she smiled for her dad's sake, knowing that all of this was hard on him too. He had moved from France to get married to her mom, who had lived in London, so he knew what he was talking about. She knew French because of that, but she only spoke French to her dad.

* * *

A week later, Geneviève and her father were mostly settled. For the first time since they had come to London, she didn't have to open boxes or organise cupboards or clean out her room. In fact, she had nothing to do. So, after getting permission from her dad, she went to a park near her new house that she had spotted the day they had come. Geneviève went straight to the swings, as that was her favourite part of the park. As she swung slowly, she watched everyone else there. There was a mom there with two little boys, who looked about four and six years old. The boys were running around the playground, the younger one chasing the older one, while the mom watched. A bit further, there was three girls, probably friends, about five years old, sitting on a hill and playing with their dolls. Finally, there was a girl that Geneviève had seen around her street before, probably around her age, who was sitting on a bench near the swings, reading a book. Her face was pale and she had brown eyes. Her long, red hair was in a loose side braid. Geneviève hesitated, then got up and walked over to her.

'Hello. I'm Geneviève DuVallée.' she said.

'Err – hello." the girl replied. "I'm Lily Potter. Are you the new girl? When did you move in?'

'A week ago. I'm in number 2804. What number are you in?'

'I'm number 2808. Two houses down. How old are you?'

'I'm turning eleven in December.'

'I'm ten, but I'm turning eleven in May.'

'We're going to be in the same year!'

Lily looked uncomfortable. 'Well, I'm going to go to a boarding school this year, so we might not go to the same school. But I don't leave until September 1st, so I'm still here for a few months.'

'Oh. That's okay.' Geneviève said, though she still seemed a little put out. 'What book are you reading?'

'Oh. It's called _"The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe." _It's by C.S Lewis. Have you heard of him? The book's about four siblings that go to a different house and find a world inside this wardrobe, and have to save it from the White Witch. It's really good, you should read it. Here. Read the back.'

Geneviève took it, and reading the back, was really interested.

'If you want, you can borrow it after I'm done reading.' said Lily.

'Really? Thank you! I'd like that.'

The girls talked for a while. They might have even been considered friends, even after talking for just a short time. In mid-conversation, Geneviève saw a boy with black, messy hair walking towards them.

'Hey, Lils. Mum sent me to get you. Apparently Hugo's looking for you.' said the boy.

'Ok. Oh, Al, this is Geneviève. She moved in last week. Geneviève, this is Albus, my older brother.'

'Hello, Geneviève. Nice meeting you. Has my sister annoyed you to the point of death yet?' he said in a joking tone.

'Actually she's quite nice.' said Geneviève, playing along. Albus pretended to look horrified.

'Lily? _Nice? _Are you sure we're talking about the same person?'

'Oh, shut up, Al.' said Lily, and the three of them started laughing.

Finally, Geneviève spoke up again. She said,

'Well, I should probably go home too. I'll see you around?'

'I suppose so. Bye!'

And with that, the two girls went home.

* * *

{Dad! I'm home!} yelled Geneviève as she walked into her house.

{How was your walk?} he asked her.

{I went to the park down the street,} she replied. {I met a girl my age and her older brother. Their names are Lily and Albus.}

{Lily and Albus? I think I met their mom, Ginny. She came by today with an apple pie.} he said, as he showed her the pie. {She invited us to dinner tomorrow.}

{Really? Can we go? Please?} Geneviève asked.

{Of course.}

Now excited, Lily ran up to her room to write to Angelique.

* * *

Lily was in her room, playing with her stuffed hippogriff. It could really fly, and was currently flying around her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Quickly, Lily deactivated the hippogriff and put him in at the bottom of her toy box. She proceeded to erase all evidence of magic from her room – taking down some Weird Sisters posters, shoving _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _under her bed – just as she had practiced. Geneviève was here, and she was a muggle. There was no way that she would break the International Statute of Secrecy, especially with her dad being Harry Potter.

Once she was satisfied, she went downstairs to greet her guests, who had already been invited inside by her mom. She saw Geneviève and a man sitting next to her. She assumed that he was her dad, but she had a really weird feeling. When she looked at them, she could see the resemblance. But, at the same time, Geneviève's dad looked nothing like her. He had brown straight hair and really dark brown eyes and was tall, unlike Geneviève, who was short for her age and had dark blue eyes that were almost purple.

'Hey, Geneviève!' she said as she went into the living room, where they were seated with her mom and Al.

'Hello Lily! It's good to see you again. This is my dad. Dad, this is Lily, the girl I was telling you about.'

''Ello,' said her dad. 'I am very pleased to meet you. Geneviève 'as told me all about you. ' said her dad.

'Hello, I'm pleased to meet you too.' replied Lily with a smile. 'This is my older brother, Al. My other brother and my dad are outside, but they should be coming in soon.'

Just then, James and Harry walked in. They had magical barriers in their yard, so they could play Quidditch without the snitch or the bludgers escaping. They had probably been frantically trying to get all the balls back into the chest, erasing all signs of magic too.

'Hello,' said Harry. 'You must be Geneviève's dad. I'm Harry and this is my son James.' Geneviève's and Lily's dad shook hands, and then engaged in a conversation about many things. Meanwhile, Lily turned to Geneviève and said,

'We probably won't have dinner for another few minutes. Do you want to go upstairs?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Lily had a very big house. Geneviève really liked it and thought it was very nice. Her room was at the back, and on the top floor. It was basically the attic, but it didn't look like one. It was a really big room and very nicely decorated. The walls were painted to look like a meadow, and it almost seemed real. She had a window seat facing the back with a nice view of the forest. Lily had her green bed in one corner with her white nightstand next to it, and a white toy box on the floor at the foot of the bed. The floor was a really pretty brown, the same colour as the wardrobe and dresser she had. Close to the window seat, there was a desk with paper, fountain pens and many other odds and ends. Finally, on the last wall, there was a big bookshelf. It almost seemed like there was no wall, just the bookshelf, because it was as big as the wall and was filled to the brim with books. Because of the way the walls were painted, and with all of the colours, Geneviève felt as though she was outdoors. Geneviève loved the room; it was very different, which made it all the more beautiful.

'So, do you like it?' asked Lily anxiously, interrupting Geneviève's train of thought.

'I think it's amazing,' she told Lily. 'It's way better than my room. Mine is about half the size of yours and is just plain white and purple. It isn't nearly as pretty as yours.'

Lily seemed to relax. 'Really? No one really likes my room. James' and Al's are way cooler.'

'I think your room is perfect.' replied Geneviève truthfully.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Lily's mom called the girls down for dinner. It was delicious. There were mashed potatoes, sprouts, and steak and kidney pudding for the main course and treacle tart for dessert. Genevieve noticed that Al and James were very different. Al was really studious and more serious, while James was like a prankster. He was really funny and always telling jokes. Lily's mom was a really nice person and was very welcoming. She also insisted that Genevieve should call her Ginny ('Mrs Weasley is my mom, and I hate the name Ginevra.').

Everything went well until dessert was over. Geneviève was helping Lily and Ginny to take all the plates to the kitchen. Accidentally, she dropped a plate and it shattered. Everyone came to see if she was okay, and Geneviève was repeating over and over that she was sorry, and was hoping desperately that it could be fixed. Suddenly, all the pieces floated up, put themselves together, and the plate was good as new. Geneviève looked up at everyone, a terrified look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Why was Geneviève terrified? How is everyone going to react? Tell me what you think! But no flames, please.**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N: Hi! To anyone that has been following this story, I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I was busy and then I had writer's block… Anyhow, I hope to update sooner this time. Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

{French}

Instinctively, Geneviève reached out with her mind to feel the emotions around her. She wasn't sure how, but she had always been able to feel other people's emotions. Right now, she could feel surprize, anger, shock, fear and something else she couldn't quite place. _Too bad I can't tell who it's coming from, _she thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, her dad finally said,

'Well, thank you very much for your 'ospitality. Eet ees getting very late, we should get going. Viens, Geneviève.'

'It was a pleasure having you here. Have a good night,' said Ginny, who followed them to the door. As soon as they had left, James turned to Lily.

'You never said that your friend was a witch,' he said.

'I didn't know,' she replied. 'Any judging from the look on her face, I don't think she did either.'

'When did you say she was born?' asked Harry.

'December. Why?'

'Well, she should've gotten her letter by now, then. I can't think of any reason she shouldn't know… Unless she isn't registered? But that was pretty powerful accidental magic,' he said, picking up the plate. 'Not even a mark on it. Hogwarts would be crazy if she's not registered…'

'Well, don't stress over it right now. Geneviève's dad – Charles, was it? – is right; it is getting late. We should sleep on it.'

{Go to bed now. We'll talk about this tomorrow,} said Charles as soon as they got home. Geneviève complied, almost running up to her room and locking her door behind her. She collapsed on her purple bed, her head reeling. The anger, shock and fear were definitely coming from her dad, since those were the only emotions left. But why would he be angry or scared? And what exactly had happened? Geneviève felt as though there was something she was missing, something important that she was forgetting. Something small, something far off. She wracked her brain for a long time, until she finally dosed off.

That night, Geneviève had a very odd dream. She was watching her mum and her dad together, and judging from the many photos she'd seen of them, it seemed as though they had just gotten married. They were walking in through a forest , talking and laughing. She felt a pang of guilt. They had loved each other so much, and they were perfect together. And it was her fault they weren't anymore…

Geneviève woke up with a start. She looked at the clock on her night table. It was 1:36 AM. She could remember her dream clearly, but why had she felt it was her fault? She hadn't even been there when her mum had gone into a coma. Her mum had been doing some repair work on the roof, and had fallen, causing a very severe head injury. Geneviève had gotten home from school a few minutes after, and had called an ambulance right away. She had been in a coma for six months.

Finally, after quite a bit of tossing and turning, Geneviève fell asleep again. The next morning, she didn't remember her dream or her trail of thoughts anymore.

By the time Geneviève was up, her dad had gone to work already, and had left a note saying he wouldn't be back until after dinner. Geneviève sighed; she was used to this – he needed to work extra hours all the time – but she couldn't help but feel like he was ignoring her.

That day, Geneviève stayed at home. She was trying to figure out what had happened. There was no logical explanation for it, none at all. The plate had just repaired itself; it was like magic! Then, suddenly, a very frightening thought hit her: what if Lily thought she was a freak? What if she didn't want to be her friend anymore? This scared Geneviève very much; she was no good at making friends. It was a miracle, really, that she had even had Angelique and Lily as her friends. Before Angelique, who she met in 5th year, she didn't have any friends. But ever since the day she met Angelique, they had been best friends, joined at the hip. _That's it,_ thought Geneviève. _I can write to Angelique; she'll help me figure this out! _Although both girls had e-mails and tablets, they preferred to communicate by post. They both found it was more special that way, since barely anyone else their age still used the post regularly. After a few minutes, the letter was ready to go. Geneviève read it over once to make sure it sounded right –

Sunday, August 11th, 2019

Dear Angelique,

Thank you for your letter! I've missed you so much, it feels like I haven't seen you in months, although it's only been a couple of weeks. I met this girl our age named Lily; she seems really nice, but don't worry; I'm not going to replace you with her. It wouldn't be the same.

Anyways, the real reason I'm writing to you is that Lily's mom invited me and dad to dinner. Their family is really nice and so is their house, you'd absolutely love it! Sorry, back to the problem. After dinner, I was carrying my plate to the kitchen, when I dropped it and it completely shattered! I was really embarrassed and I wished it would just be able to repair itself, and then, guess what? It did! And please don't think I'm crazy or weird, but the pieces just floated up, put themselves together and were back in my hands! I have no idea how it happened, and I'm absolutely terrified. I've thought about it for a while now, and there's no logical explanation! Please, can you help me figure this out?

Well, sorry for dropping all that on you. Anyways, please say hello to your mom and little Colette for me!

Your best friend,

Geneviève

Satisfied, Geneviève opened her desk drawer and got out her stamps, putting the right amount on the envelope and writing both addresses on it. Then, she walked out to her mail box, put the letter in and raised the red flag on it, then went back into her house and to her bedroom. The town they had moved into was still very old fashioned, and was probably one of the only places that still used these little mailboxes. The houses also looked like they were right out of a history textbook, although they were bigger and well-kept. Her own room was pretty big, and she thought it was okay, although it would look better once she had completely settled in. she had white walls and brown hardwood flooring. Her bed was a double and it had a purple comforter with white designs on it. To the right was a night table and to the left was a window seat with a view to the same forest as Lily's room. She also had a desk, a wardrobe and a small bookshelf. But the best part of the room was the fireplace. Even though she probably wouldn't use it, it was still really nice to have. As Geneviève looked around, she sighed before getting her book – _Ella Enchanted _by Gail Carson Levine – and sitting on her bed, getting lost in the story.

**A/N: I know this is really short, but I didn't want to put if off for any longer. Also, I was thinking about what house to put Geneviève in, and I really have no idea. So, what house do you think she should end up in? Please give me some feedback – it would be greatly appreciated :)**

**-Amy**


End file.
